


Evil does as evil wants

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't you know that, dear?





	Evil does as evil wants

Our story begins in Rita Skeeter's house, her girlfriend Dolores Umbridge is visiting to discuss their next steps.

Rita sighed. "It's a shame our article did nothing."

Dolores smiled. "Your article was fantastic, dear."

Rita beamed, "Thank you, darling. It was rather splendid, even if I do say so myself."

Dolores said, "We need to go undercover again in Hogwarts."

Rita frowned. "Not after that Granger girl threatened to tell the wizarding world I'm an animagus."

Dolores grinned. "I have it!"

Rita insisted, "Go on, darling."

Dolores told her, "We can put a bug on Potter."

Rita chuckled. "How wickedly despicable, I love it."

Dolores replied, "Excellent, then we shall get some insider information on the blasted boy who lived."

Rita tutted. "Don't show your anger, dear; it's dreadfully unbecoming."


End file.
